


𝐬𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞

by ficsbygail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbygail/pseuds/ficsbygail
Summary: ❛a deep emotional state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absent❜harry potter oneshots
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. give me mercy no more

**Author's Note:**

> hermione granger x reader

—

She sighed, resting her chin on her palm- her elbow digging uncomfortably into the desk. She huffed quietly, the tiny coil of curls moving slightly from her vision.

She ignored the pesky strand of hair and continued to gaze at the girl in front of her. The girl with h/c hair sat to her left, enough for Hermione to see the left side of her face. Hermione thought she looked beautiful, and she blushed, looking down at her desk quickly. 

Her blush faded into the pores of her skin as Hermione dreamed how to would feel to take her hand in her own, the stories they could share-

The chatter of her peers comes rushing to her suddenly, like she was slowly unmuting the world around her. “You alright Hermione?” Her voice is so dainty and sweet, like a rainbow after a storm. 

Hermione nods, not trusting her voice, and begins pilling and organizing her books. She doesn’t dare look at the e/c eyed girl, swallowing nervously at her mere presence. Stupid, she chides herself, but as she finally looks up and meets Y/n’s e/c eyes, she relapses into a bundle of nerves.

The classroom is almost empty when they exit, Hermione’s heart thumping wildly against sit her chest when Y/n let’s out a sacchariferous laugh. She grins shyly, trying to listen to Y/n’s rant, but she ends up intently studing the way the corners of her lips turn up when she gets passionate about something with her hands in front of her in a flurry of gestures.

They stop in front of the Ravenclaw tower, a first year pouting up at the eagle knocker, waiting for an older student to answer the riddle. Hermione doesn’t want to say goodbye, but she sees the longing way Y/n looks at the girl, the need to help her.

Hermione tries not to sound too whiney, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Y/n looks at her gratefully and she feels happiness explode in her stomach. She watches Y/n run over to the little girl, kneeling down and reassuring her, before Y/n stands up to answer the riddle. 

Hermione walks away with a smile, a boy knocking into her shoulder as she tries to leave, causing her to look back with a glare. Her glare dissipates when she sees Y/n smile brightly at the boy who had just knocked past her.

Dread spreads slowly in her stomach and she stumbles back sightly, the look on Y/n’s of one that could mirror her own when she glanced upon the h/c haired girl.

Hermione’s vision begins to cloud and she races away from the Ravenclaw tower and her legs don’t stop until she’s in her bed in the dorms. Her hope seems so feeble now, how could she ever think she was worthy of Y/n’s adoration or love?

Her hope fades as her eyes close, and Hermione rests in an uneasy sleep that night.


	2. the one that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draco malfoy x reader

—

You did so well. So well at keeping the tears at bay for the most part. You let a few slip out, not uncommon from the rest of your peers as they hugged each other good bye with promises of seeing or writing to one and other over the summer. Except with every goodbye you gave, unlike your peers, it would be your last.

The train ride to the station was sombre as you tried not to stare too longingly at the castle you had called home for the past three years. You finally rip your gaze away from the fading castle to smile faintly at your two friends laughing gleefully, already making plans for the summer. Pansy notices your mood and cocks her head to the side, her black bob swaying slightly, "What's up with you?"

You roll your eyes but it's playful, just like the underlying hint in her tone. "Nothing-" You tease and scoot closer to her, both you now locking your hungry gazes on Daphne as she sits up alarmed.

"Now did I hear something about Theo having a crush on you or what?" Pansy giggles at your side, your partner in crime taking no time in backing you up, "Yeah, I think I heard that too- it's that right Daphne?"

Her ears burned red and she quickly untucked her blonde hair from behind the boring scarlet of skin. You and Pansy snicker to your selves as she huffs, opening and closing her mouth two times before finally croaking, "I- I uh, um-"

A twinge of quilt spikes in your stomach and you stop lugging, your expression more serious, "You know we're just kidding right? We love you Daph, you don't have to explain anything." She let's out a deep sigh in relief, "Yet." Your lip curls into a wicked smile and Pansy laughs behind her hand at Daphne's scared expression.

Oh how you were going to miss them.

—

You hugged your two friends good bye, watching them early bound of the train and onto the crowed station. You took your time getting your trunk, fishing out a vanilla envelope within a secret compartment of the brown luggage. You stuck your head out of the cart, ? what is that called, and smiled when you saw just the boy you were looking for.

You rolled your trunk behind you, "Oi Malfoy!" He turns with a smug look that dispattes into one of genuine curiosity as you near him.

"Here." You say, shoving the envelope into his hands. He furrows his brows, glancing down at the envelope then back up at you. "Don't read it till you get home." He scoffs but you can tell he'll follow your advice. You exit the train together, he sends you one last glance, throwing you a small smile, "See you, L/n."

You grin widely, "See ya' Malfoy." And with that you disappear into the crowd of families, the pale boy left staring at the spot you stood just moments ago somberly.

—

It's not until the moon is brightly illuminated against the inky darkness that Draco Malfoy is alone in his room. He sits down at his wooden desk, setting down your envelope in front of him as decides it's time.

He opens it gently, as if its the last thing he has of you. He unfolds the paper carefully, discarding the envelope on the floor. And then he begins to read.

Dear Draco,

I don't really know what to say, that's most likely why I'm writing this and not telling you face to face. I'm moving Draco, father got a position in France and I've been accepted into Beauxtons. I know this is a lot to take in, I really am truly sorry. But while I'm at it I most confess something.

I like you. Yes I, Y/n L/n, like you. Like, like like. Whatever, I hope you know what I mean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm barely fourteen! And it would be selfish to ask for you to wait for me, so I'm letting you go.

I hope you don't reciporatce these feelings so you can move forward with your life. You deserve someone who's actually there for you, and someone ten times better then little ol' me.

This isn't a good bye for good though! I'm sure we'll see each other some day, maybe when we're adults bursting with dreams and passions. Until then,

Y/n L/n.

A tear dropped on the paper, and the pale boy wiped away any remaining trace of it. He sniffled slightly, holding the paper with delicacy as it was the only thing he had from her. Her, Y/n L/n. The one that got away.

...


End file.
